


shortcake syndrome

by nagase (machogwapito)



Series: Advent Calendar 2015 [2]
Category: TOKIO
Genre: Gen, Pre-debut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 13:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5335619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/machogwapito/pseuds/nagase
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matsuoka never shuts up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	shortcake syndrome

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [advent calendar project thing](http://kurokouchi.livejournal.com/6157.html) for [addierabudabu](http://addierabudabu.livejournal.com/), who requested Gussan/Mabo. I always love rhythm tai. :'| Set before TOKIO's debut.

"It's fuckin' hot, ani."

"Then open a window."

"But I don't wanna mooooove..."

"So keep sweating."

Matsuoka shifts, his head turning to the side just so he can deliver a disbelieving glance Tatsuya's way. Tatsuya in turn offers him a raised brow and a 'what did you expect?', but rather than take the hint Matsuoka shifts so he's on his elbow, though not without the disgusting sound of his shirt peeling itself off the floor. Gravity tugs on the water that clings to Matsuoka's skin and causes it to drip, and while Tatsuya has half a mind to get angry about the wood of his floor being compromised, he decides it isn't worth the effort.

Tatsuya's sweating too, after all.

"I'm tellin' ya, ani, you gotta save up for a better place or somethin'." The tone of Matsuoka's voice is a cross between genuine concern and smug mocking, but Tatsuya's so used to hearing the sheer rude quality of it he doesn't react much to it any more.

Matsuoka reaches over, fingers dipping into the bowl in the middle of the table, and pulls out a bottle of juice amidst all the water. "You're gonna die if you keep livin' here."

"It's not like I can afford anything else." Tatsuya watches Matsuoka unscrew the cap because he has nothing better to do, and then watches Matsuoka gulp it down also because he has nothing better to do.

Or something like that. "What do you expect from a junior? It's not like I ran away from home 'cause I was loaded with cash."

"But you're like... in your twenties, right?"

"So?"

"I'm just _sayin'_ \--" Matsuoka's lips make a soft smacking sound once they pull back from the rim of his bottle, and he lightly taps his temple with the side of it. "--when I'm in my twenties, I ain't gonna live in a shithouse flat like this one."

Tatsuya snorts. " _Oh_ , really?"

"Yeah, really," Matsuoka shoots back in reply, and he drinks more of the orange juice before swiping at his mouth with the back of his hand.

The grimace he makes upon realising his hand is covered in sweat makes the corner of Tatsuya's mouth twitch.

"God, that's fucking gross..."

"It's your fault for being an idiot."

"Nuh uh!" Matsuoka huffs, sticky hand moving to the floor to steady himself. Once more Tatsuya wonders if he ought to be cross with him for leaving stains everywhere, but once more he lets it slide. "It's your fault for not gettin' even a _fan_ for your dumbass flat in the first place."

Tatsuya shrugs his shoulders. "I'm not complaining about it, so it can't be _that_ hard."

"Yeah, well." Matsuoka grumps, slowly sinking back so he can lie down again. "You ain't normal, is all."

Tatsuya laughs. "Guess not," he concedes. "But hey, for all your whining, you come here almost everyday, so what does that say about you?"

"Shortcake Syndrome."

"... you mean Stockholm?"

"Whatever!"

Tatsuya laughs again, then shifts so he can nudge at Matsuoka's sweaty temple with his toe. Matsuoka jumps a little, yelps a 'what was that for!', and then swipes a hand over where Tatsuya had touched him. The visible disgust on his face is endearing.

"I'm glad you come over," Tatsuya says, smiling even when Matsuoka's head snaps up in a surprise so huge he can hardly mask it.

Matsuoka's lips part a bit, mouth popping open. "Eh?"

"I said I'm happy you visit a lot, moron."

Matsuoka blinks and Tatsuya puts on his best nonchalant expression. It's clear that doesn't work, though, as far as the shit-eating grin that curls up on Matsuoka's face goes.

"You can just say you looooooove me," Matsuoka coos.

So Tatsuya kicks him instead.


End file.
